1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shelf storage systems and, more particularly, to a removable support frame for use in storing food items within a portable insulated storage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, portable insulated storage containers, or ice chests, have been used to keep food items and other perishable or temperature-sensitive material cool. These containers are particularly useful during transportation of such material, or where electricity is not readily available. Typically, the insulated, enclosed portion of these containers is filled with ice, along with the food, beverages, or other items which are to be kept cold. As the ice begins to melt, a mixture of ice and water forms in the bottom of the insulated container. Unsupported food or other material in the container is then exposed to this ice and water solution. Often, the food or other material will become saturated with water and unsuitable for use.
Some prior art containers have generally utilized a small rectangular tray or basket suspended from the upper portion of the container to be used in keeping the food or other material away from the ice and water solution. While such devices are generally acceptable for their intended purpose, they have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in that the volume of food that may be stored is limited by the size of the tray or basket, which may be quite small in relation to the overall size of the container, the tray or basket is not adjustable to accommodate different levels of the ice and water mixture in the bottom of the container, and the tray or basket is not supported in the container in a manner that enables it to support a large amount of weight. In addition, use of the prior art containers may result in the food or other material in the tray or basket being stored in what is typically the warmest part of the container, very near the uncooled lid and unnecessarily far from the ice and water at the bottom.
As a result of the shortcomings of the prior art, typified by the above, there has developed and continues to exist a substantial need for a storage system that provides a large storage area above the bottom of such a container but close enough to the ice in the bottom of the container to provide maximum cooling of the stored material, is adjustable to accommodate varying levels of ice and water, and is capable of supporting a large amount of weight while at the same time allowing easy access to the ice and water so that items which are not harmed by direct exposure to the water, i.e., cans or bottles, may be easily stored and retrieved. Despite this need, such a support frame has heretofore been unavailable.